Home Is Where The Heart Is
by I am Unicorn07
Summary: Kurt's on a business trip. Blaine cannot sleep without Kurt, or rather how Kurt can make the bed warm. When Kurt comes home one night, would Blaine greet him with smiles and kisses or not? Prompt from Imagine Your OTP on Tumblr


I don't own glee! My first fic on the site. I've been reading them for a while, so I was just like, why not XD Anyway, I saw this post by Imagine Your OTP. **_Imagine Person A of your OTP really getting attached by how warm Person B makes the bed when they fall asleep together/cuddle so when Person B comes home from some trip Person A yells at them because their bed was so cold. _**The first thing that came into my head was klaine, so enjoy! Review would be lovely.

* * *

It's been two months since Kurt slept in the same bed as Blaine. _Two Months. _And it's driving been driving Blaine crazy. He understands that Kurt had this one in a million chance to go to Greece to showcase his designs. He understands that it will boost up his husbands career massively. He understands that Kurt has been dreaming of the moment since forever. Honestly, Blaine understands why Kurt has to leave, but what Blaine doesn't understand is why he can't get a full night's sleep. Since they've been married (hell, since Blaine moved to Kurt's loft) they have been sleeping together every night. _Every single night._ And it's just so strange to be sleeping alone for so long. It took Blaine a month to understand that. He missed Kurt's cuddles. Or when Kurt is the big spoon. Or when Kurt holds Blaine so tight, it makes them feel like they are one body, one soul. He misses waking up and seeing Kurt's still sleeping face. But the thing he misses the most is how warm the bed is when Kurt's in it, just Kurt's warm body next Blaine's and he'll sleep forever. So until Kurt returns, Blaine will cuddle with Kurt's pillow, because it smells like him. But he obviously heated it of course.

* * *

Blaine heard the front door shut from the bedroom one night, obviously he wasn't sleeping, and he quickly shot his head up. The footsteps getting closer to the room and Blaine is suddenly on his feet, there was a chance he could die tonight and he needed to make sure he didn't because he needed to give Kurt a piece of his mind for leaving him to sleep in a cold bed for two months. Blaine silently tiptoed out of his room carrying a plastic Sting Sword© from Lord of the Rings (Blaine birthday gift from Sam) and looked for the assassin. Suddenly something hit Blaine's smallest toe. He bit back a yelp and then it came to him, _what is a suitcase doing here...Kurt's suitcase...? _Blaine turned his head to the kitchen where a soft yellow light covered the floor. Blaine saw a silhouetted of his husband standing in the middle of the kitchen drinking a glass of water. He rubbed his eyes to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him and when he was certain they weren't, he dropped his sword, the noise of the impact of the sword colliding to the ground made Kurt perk his head up and suddenly his arms were full with a body...Blaine's body. The embrace only lasted for a few moments when Blaine realized something; he was supposed to be mad at Kurt.

"Hey beautiful..." Kurt sighed after a moment of silence caressing Blaine's cheeks softly.

"How could you?" Blaine's voice was quiet and soft, not the voice he wanted to use right now. But who could blame him? Kurt's just so warm; it makes Blaine's knees weak.

"How could I what, Blaine?" Kurt smiled that smile that makes Blaine melt even more. Kurt's fingers are now on Blaine's shoulders stroking them softly. Blaine's voice was lost in his throat; it was like he had no control of his body.

"How could you leave me for so long?" Blaine said sternly after he caught his voice and his body stiffened.

"Baby, you said you understood. But it doesn't matter now, I'm here now, and I want to kiss you so badly..." Kurt leaned in to capture his lips when Blaine stopped him moving backwards.

"Don't 'baby' me, and sure I did say I understood, but...you don't understand how hard it was. I was sleeping in a cold bed, _alone _for two whole months. Two months Kurt! You just can't come in here and kiss me like it was nothing! It was a HUGE deal to me and if you don't care, well I think I can sleep in a cold bed for a couple more nights." Blaine pouted and kept his eyes down on the ground trying to avoid his husband's gaze and the fact that his eyes started to tear up.

"Blaine, honey, what're you talking about?" Kurt was trying to hide an amused smile, but he honestly did feel bad, it was just hand to look serious when Blaine was pouting like that.

"You don't understand how warm you are Kurt! When you leave the bed, your side is still warm and you were gone for two months and I couldn't take it anymore! It was so cold and lonely without you..." By the end of it Blaine started to sob. His body shook while he cried hard and Kurt just took him in his arms holding him tightly.

After several long minutes, Blaine calmed down and before he could say more, Kurt was carrying him to the room, gently placing him on the bed.

"Kurt?" Blaine said in a small confused voice.

"I know you Blaine and saying sorry won't fix anything. Let me change real quick and I'll get in bed so you can cuddle me until the end of time." Kurt explained smiling softly at his husband and kissed his nose lightly before putting on his pajamas and climbed into bed.

"You know I love you, right?" Blaine whispered as he clung onto Kurt, burying his face in his neck prepping it with soft kisses.

"Mmm...I love you too, you dork." A soft chuckled was the last sound heard in the room and within a couple minute, they were both asleep, wrapped around one another, like it should be.


End file.
